The Saga of Blueblue: Waddle Squad
by BlueBlue930
Summary: Blueblue and his best friends Rookie and Jet Pack Guy are called into do a mission as a team.  They have a chance to catch Herbert, but what happens when Blueblue is put in charge.  Will the mission go smoothly or will something bad happen ?


Agent Blueblue has returned! He and his pals are on a new adventure and they could be close to finally stopping Herbert. Will they or will something unfortunate happen? I know I skipped some missions, but that's cause I'm gonna start making my own stories with some new characters.

The Saga of Blueblue

Waddle Squad

My day started normally. I woke up, had a bowl of Fish Flakes (Yum), and fed my Puffle, Blueblue 2. Then suddenly my spy phone went off. It was a text from G saying I needed to come in for a mission. I teleported over and saw my best friends Rookie and Jet Pack Guy there. I was overjoyed! We had hung out together, but we've never done a mission together.

Let me explain our unusual friendship. We were all very different.

Jet Pack Guy was very serious about his work. He always pushed himself to the limit and often scolded me and rookie when we didn't get our work done. He was like a father figure to us, and wanted us to keep our jobs.

Rookie was totally different. He loved to have fun and joke around. He was so strange you wouldn't expect him to be an agent. He was like a brother to me and we loved joking around about little things and then erupting into laughter.

We all had some good times, but now we were being called in to do a mission, and after my last one, making a camera to spy on Herbert (which he saw after a popped rubber ball landed on it (I should have put it higher)) I was looking forward to this mission.

G turned to us and said "Welcome Agent Blueblue, I've called this group meeting because you'll be working a team for this mission"

"Yeah" I yelled as me and Rookie high flippered.

JPG (Jet Pack Guy) rolled his eyes "Go on G" he said.

G continued "Todays assignment is extremely top secret, and will ensure extra agents to ensure its success".

"Uh what?" he and rookie said

JPG turned to us and said "Top Secret Hush Hush"

"OOOOHHH" me and rookie said in unison

JPG cleared his throat and said "What's going on G?"

"Yeah this sounds exiting" rookie said doing little mini jumps.

G started his explanation "Penguins in the mine have discovered a Gold Puffle in the mines"

"Mine" I yelled seconds before rookie

"AWW" he said as I smiled smugly

"Anyway" he continued "The PSA has been ordered to protect the Puffle until a secure place can be made". "We've closed off the night club and we'll be guarding it there until we announce it to the public"

I sighed, upset that I couldn't keep the little guy at my place. Blueblue 2 would have gotten along with it. He wasn't the jealous kind of pet (most of the time).

"Why don't we keep it here?" I asked

"Right now the Puffle isn't in our custody, we're merely protecting it" he said "each of you will be sent to –"

He stopped suddenly when all the screens went dark

"What's happening?" I said, a little freaked out but don't worry, I've got nerves of steel, I'm not afraid of anything (AWWW a spider!)

Suddenly, all the screens lit up causing rookie to bump into me and almost make me fall over. Then I saw the big, evil face of my enemy, Herbert P. Bear!

"Hello my fowl friends, it's a pleasure to see you again" he said

I clutched my flippers in anger. Herbert was my oldest (and only) enemy. He had been trying to warm up the island after he drifted here from the North Pole on an Iceberg a few months ago. After a while, I tracked him down to a cave and got trapped in a cage (which he knows I hate and still mocks me about it, jerk). Over the past few months, he'd stolen a gear from the clock tower, made a huge digging machine and tried to steal a boiler. He'd done more but let's get back to the story.

"Herbert" I growled

"Surprised to see me Agent Blueblue. You shouldn't be, those binoculars you left at my camp made it easy for me to spy into places".

"Oh, you're welco-, hey wait a minute. You're not welcome" I said catching myself before I made a BIGGER moron out of myself.

"What do you want Herbert, I suggest you make it quick we're tracking your destination as we speak" G said

Herbert smiled evilly "I just wanted to give you a 'heads up' I've cooked up a scheme that involves your precious Puffles".

I held back a gasp. My Puffle was my life; we did everything together, so this gave me chills.

I was about to say a stupid comment when rookie spoke up. "Oh yea, well you'll never get the golden Puffle that's in the night club" he said. "What?" Herbert asked turning to my friend. "ROOKIE!" me, JPG, and G yelled.

Herbert thought this over "Hmm a golden Puffle you say, why thank you my little green agent, that sounds better than what I had planned"

He turned to all of us "Look lively, puny penguins, I'm coming for your golden Puffle" he said before busting into evil laughter. Then the screens went black.

Rookie looked ashamed as me and JPG glared at him.

Suddenly, a small screen popped up and the silhouette of a penguin came up, the voice sounded masked so we couldn't tell who it was or if it was a dude or a girl.

"Excellent work G, the suspect has taken the bait" it said.

"Wait wait wait, who are you" I said suspiciously.

"Greetings agents, it's a pleasure to meet face to face, so to speak, I am the director of the PSA. My code name is the director" it said.

"Director!" I said nearly tripping on my flippers "it's an honor to meet you" I said

"Indeed, G update the agents on our situation" it said.

G turned to us "Rookie's outburst was actually part of the plan"

Rookie sighed "good, I thought I messed up…big time"

G continued "the golden Puffle is really a fake, a lie to trap Herbert once and for all"

"G you genius!" I yelled happily.

"You must focus on setting the right trap" the director said "good luck agents" it said before the screen folded up and disappeared.

G turned to JPG and rookie "Jet Pack Guy you'll be our eye in the sky, rookie you'll get the magnet ready, it's in the gift shop now"

Then all 3 of them turned to me "as for you agent" g said "You've been assigned mission leader, you'll make sure everything is ready to go".

"Yeah Blue" rookie said

"Sounds fine to me" JPG said

"But. But" I stuttered "I won't let you down G"

He smiled "I know you won't"

Let me just say mission leader SOUNDS fun, when it isn't, I had a lot to do. Getting robe for a huge cage that would catch Herbert (Ha, now HE'LL know what it's like to be locked in a cage), helping JPG get more fuel for his jet pack, helping rookie get the magnet started, and telling myself it'll be over soon. Soon, Herbert would be out of my feathers for good.

Sure life would be a little more boring, but Club Penguin would be safe. If there was 1 thing I hated more than seaweed and other people's sarcasm, it was people trying to destroy the place were I was born and raised (I still can't remember my parents, my early life is just a blank, weird). Oh well, back to story.

Soon, when I was done my spy phone rang. "Hello" I said.

It was JPG. "Blue, Herbert's been spotted at the dock"

"I'm on it" I said and ran for the docks. When I got there I saw a polar bear which was clearly cardboard. I rolled my eyes when klutzy, Herbert's crab accomplice, came out from behind a tree, saw me, dropped the cardboard, and ran.

"Yeah you better run you annoying little crab" I yelled.

Suddenly my phone rang, this time it was rookie "Uh blue, Herbert's at the Dance Club" he said quietly.

"Aw rookie, you tell me this now?" I said, running to the Club. When I got there, I was too late. Herbert was holding the "Golden Puffle" in his paw.

"Ha Ha, nice try agent, next time try and build a better trap" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, what about this, BOO YA!" I said pulling a lever and dropping the cage. Then Herbert just picked up the cage and threw it aside.

"AW COME ON!" I yelled.

He started laughing at me and said "Need I remind you, Agent, that not only am I more intelligent than you, but also much stronger".

(Note to self, go to Gym sometime)

I picked up my phone, pressed a button and said "ALL AGENTS MOVE IN".

Soon, JPG and G were there and the big magnet broke through the wall.

Herbert started trying to pry off the golden Puffle, which was stuck to the wall.

"The magnet isn't strong enough to hold him" rookie said, scared.

"What do we do now Blueblue" JPG asked.

I looked around, then I thought, if the cage had more force it would stick!

I grabbed JPG's jetpack (JPG looked at me like I was crazy) and attached it to the bars. Then the cage soared into the magnet, locking Herbert in!

"We did it" rookie exclaimed.

"Yeah we did" I said giving my buds high flippers.

"You pesky penguins release me at once or feel my wrath" Herbert yelled.

"Well, well, well look who's trapped in the cage now!" I said smugly.

"Leave those snarky comments to me agent, they don't suit you" Herbert said.

"Better than You" I said, ready for a word fight.

Then G came over with a flipchart. "Good work Agents, you captured suspect #1 code name: Herbert".

Herbert looked annoyed "Code Name? That's my real name you fowl fools"

G continued, ignoring Herbert's comment "Herbert P. Bear, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be held against you"

"I choose to ignore that right" Herbert said.

JPG rolled his eyes "So what do we do with him G?" he asked

"LOCK HIM UP LOCK HIM UP" I exclaimed

"I have come up with 4 choices" he said, and they were

1: Ban him from club penguin forever

2: Lock him in a holding cell (My Fav)

3: Make him do community service

4: letting him go (which wasn't real, go figure)

"Any final words before you're arrested" G said to Herbert.

"Yes, I'd like to make my 1 phone call" Hebert said.

"Oh here, use mine" Rookie said

"ROOKIE NO!" me, G, and JPG yelled.

"NICE TRY AGENTS BUT I WIN THIS ROUND" Herbert yelled and teleported away, dropping something.

"Hmm, what's this" G said picking it up.

"Is it poisonous?" I said jumping into JPG's arms and rookie jumping into mine, only to be dropped on the floor (Man my butts sore).

"Some pal" I muttered. JPG shrugged.

"There seeds" G said.

"Why would Herbert want those?" JPG asked, deep in thought.

"I don't Know, for now go home agents, you did great today and we'll call you in soon" G said.

We all went home and I kept wondering when we'd catch Herbert for good. It couldn't be that far away….right?

That's end of that story, look on my page for more stories. Some may take a while, cause I need to be inspired and school stuff (Ugh). Till next time peeps : D


End file.
